


Sleep?

by Dreamer_Dream_On



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Dream_On/pseuds/Dreamer_Dream_On





	Sleep?

Magnus came back to find Alec asleep on the sofa and the Chairman curled up on his chest. He sneered at the cat, who was looking up at him with an expressionless face. The warlock rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and looking for something to eat, finding nothing appealing he sighed in defeat and closed it turning around and jumping when seeing Chairman Meow on the counter.

"Oh so you love me when you're hungry and that's it?" The cat seemed to stare at him with a blank face and the warlock groaned. "Fine." The cat purred jumping off the counter, going to his bowl. "You're very aggravating you know that?" Magnus asked the cat as he poured food into the bowl. Chairman merrily looked at him irritated for a moment before going back to his food. The warlock rolled his eyes at the cat and turned walking out of the kitchen back into the living room where his lover was still sleeping on the sofa. Magnus smiled at how cute the boy looked so deep in sleep, and sat at the end of the sofa picking up Alec's feet and putting them on his lap. The shadowhunter stirred then relaxed again, sighing in content. Magnus stared for a little while before a devilish grin made its way to his face and he looked down at the feet in his lap. He started tickling his shadowhunter's feet and Alec once again stirred, this time a little more awake then before, mumbling what sounded like "Stop." But Magnus kept on tickling him. He was bored and the boy was right there he wanted to have some fun. Even if he'd rather a different kind, some innocent fun was okay too. This time Alec stirred, kicking his feet a little. "Magnus, 'm asleep. Stop."

"But what's the fun in that babe?" Alec groaned and opened his eyes, blinking against the light a few times before looking at Magnus.

"The fun is sleep. Something I haven't gotten in 24 hours." Magnus smiled sweetly at him.

"I meant what's the fun in that for me?" Alec seemed to think for a moment before he got up from the sofa and gestured for the warlock to follow. Magnus stood and feel into pace behind Alec following the boy to the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him and the shadowhunter hit him on the shoulder. "No!" Alec shook his head and took his shirt off then snuggled into the bed. "Well are you coming?" Magnus stood at the door looking at the boy questioningly.

"I still don't understand what's in it for me." Alec rolled his eyes at his lover and grabbed him by the hand pulling him onto the bed behind him.

"Cuddles." He simply said before settling once again in the bed and then curling into his boyfriend as the warlock drooped an arm over Alec's hip, letting his hand fall over his abdomen. The warlock smiled feeling sleep wash over him.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes fir the last time was the Chairman curling up against Alec's chest once again.


End file.
